


Help!!

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: IJUSTAMHAVINGABREAKDOWN, Not a fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uhm PLEASe CLICK On THIS
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

HI!

Uhm I need help finding a fix or at least knowing what happened to it because I am having a mental breakdown and don’t remember what it’s called.

It was about Tommy and tubbo and at the beginning Tommy went to some skate park and met tubbo and tubbo taught him how to skate and after wilbur came to pick him up and Wilbur teased him I think? 

Yada yada yada

They go somewhere and tubbo gets Tommy a plant and they get ice cream and Niki and eret were working there I think

I don’t remember the order specifically but I know Tommy invited tubbo to some place with his friends and tubbo took his other friend Matt I think they were called and Matt got along great with Tommy friends but tubbo was really quiet so Tommy asked him about it and said tubbo said nothing was wrong so later Idk maybe the next chapter Tommy went to Matt to ask him about tubbo cause they only met a bit ago and wanted to make sure he was truly alright and I think he said yes or something but it wasn’t like a direct yes it was some werid meaningful sentence or something Idk 

Skipping a few things and the last thing I remember is tubbo inviting Tommy to one of tubbos friend birthday partys? I think her name was like Anne but she told tubbo to invite Tommy to confess his feeling and like bam boyfriend but long story short Tommy liked him too so she was right it was bam boyfriend but other than that when tubbo confessed they were on a roof and I think I’m crying but anyway they kissed on a roof and went back down only for tubbo to be teased by Anne and Tommy find a drunk wilbur in a roof with a whole lotta other people and oh shoot I just remembered I should have probably mentioned Tommy took wilbur with him to the party.

Please help me find this or what happens too it. I am right now crying in my bathroom at 2 am writing this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGH

I forgot to say at the beginning Tommy just did meet tubbo for the first time cause Tommy got rejected by some girl like his close friend so he went to the skate park and sat up on like a big platform so tubbo went up to him to start a conversation cause it was rlly cold out and something and Tommy was probably freezing

I STILL CANT FiND IT


End file.
